Murkrow
|} Murkrow (Japanese: ヤミカラス Yamikarasu) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Murkrow is an avian Pokémon with black feathers. Its crooked, yellow beak and the three, feathery tufts on its head resemble a witch's nose and hat respectively. The feathery crest is smaller on the female than on the male. It has semi-circular, red eyes with white sclerae and pupils and a spiky collar of feathers around its neck. The shaggy feathers on its tail resemble the end of a broom, and there is a thin, red band at the base of the tail. Its yellow feet have four toes, three facing forward and one backward. Murkrow has a fondness for anything sparkly, and it will steal things such as jewelry to bring it back to its nest. Its fondness for shiny objects go as far as fighting with other Pokémon that enjoy shiny objects, such as Meowth and Persian, to gain their stashes. Whenever it is chased, it loses the attacker by leading it down dark mountain trails, and sometimes it does this to travelers as a mean spirited prank. Superstition regards Murkrow as Pokémon of ominous things to come, and of great misfortune if one is seen at night. It is possible to train a Murkrow to repeat words, as seen under Team Rocket's ownership. Murkrow usually lives in . In the anime Major appearances Paul's Murkrow Paul has a who evolved from his Murkrow. It debuted in Top-Down Training!. Other Murkrow have been seen causing trouble in Big Town. The first instance was in Pikachu & Pichu in which Pikachu landed on their pole. Murkrow made its anime debut in All That Glitters! where a flock of Murkrow stole 's Badges. A Murkrow was owned by a witch named in Hocus Pokémon. While and were searching for a restaurant in Like a Meowth to a Flame, they were attacked by a flock of Murkrow for unknown reasons. Ash's Pikachu tried to scare the Murkrow away with , but they kept on coming back. Tyson's Meowth got rid of the Murkrow by using on them. A Murkrow also appeared in Try for the Family Stone!. Minor appearances A Murkrow appeared in Trouble in Big Town where it popped the balloons Little Pichu was hanging on. Several Murkrow were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Great Bowls of Fire!. Two Murkrow appeared briefly in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Murkrow appeared in Tree's a Crowd. Multiple Murkrow appeared in Destiny Deoxys, The Rise of Darkrai and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Two Murkrow appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On! A Murkrow appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Murkrow under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator competing in the appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!. A Murkrow appeared in Casting a Paul on Barry! where it flew over . A Murkrow appeared in Cilan's demonstration in Mystery on a Deserted Island!. Multiple Murkrow appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Trainer's Murkrow appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Murkrow debuted in Murkrow Row where it stole the luggage Joey was delivering and was attacked by Aibo and captured afterwards by . Silver has a on his team obtained prior to its appearance in Quilava Quandary flying over Ecruteak City. It is mostly used as flight transportation. It has since evolved into a Honchkrow at the start of the . Crystal caught a Murkrow as one of the many Pokémon she captured for 's research. Karen is later seen with two Murkrow. Like Silver, she uses them for flight transport. Ariana of the newest Team Rocket incarnation also has a Murkrow. Four wild Murkrow were seen flying around the Lost Hotel in PAXY27. In the TCG In the TFG One Murkrow figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : Murkrow and are members of Team Ebony. Pokédex entries loot one another's stashes.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} loot one another's stashes.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} and }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} and }} }} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} and (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= , Endless Level 47, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Pueltown}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Teakwood Forest, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 1}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 307}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Beat Up Murkrow|English|United States|5|August 30 to September 26, 2002; December 27, 2002 to January 2, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Beat Up Murkrow}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Murkrow|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Murkrow}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Drill Peck|Flying|Physical|80|100|20||'}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20||'}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- around the garden in the Haunted Zone. Murkrow is an ace at and . }} |- 's subordinates since he was a leader of the Tech Area. Each of them wants to be a boss someday. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=430 |name2=Honchkrow |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * Murkrow shares its name with . They are both known as the Darkness Pokémon. * Despite being a Generation II Pokémon, it was actually only available in Kanto in . The same is true for and . All three can be obtained in Johto via the in . * Murkrow can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are whose only evolutionary event utilizes a into their evolved forms. Murkrow is exclusive to , , and while Misdreavus is exclusive to LeafGreen, Pearl, and White. Additionally, both appear to be based on witches. * Murkrow is the only Pokémon that evolves with a Dusk Stone that is not a . * Murkrow is the lightest Pokémon. * Murkrow comes before Misdreavus in the Johto Pokédex, but Murkrow's evolution, , comes after Misdreavus's evolution, , in the Sinnoh part of the National Pokédex. Origin Murkrow is based on a , more specifically the . Its crest resembles that of the . Its crest can also be taken to resemble a pointed hat, and its tail the bristles of a broom, giving it a resemblance to a in flight. In regards to its Generation IV evolution, it can also be taken to resemble a gang member under a head . Its ability to mimic voices is referencing crows' and ravens' ability to imitate other sounds. Name origin Murkrow is a combination of ''murky or murder (a group of crows) and . Yamikarasu is a combination of 闇 yami (dark) and 烏 karasu (crow). In other languages and |fr=Cornèbre|frmeaning=From and |es=Murkrow|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kramurx|demeaning=From and |it=Murkrow|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=니로우 Nirou|komeaning=From night and crow |zh_cmn=黑暗鴉 / 黑暗鸦 Hēi'ànyā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Dark crow" |hi=मारक्रो Murkrow|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Муркроу Murkrou|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Paul's Murkrow * Silver's Murkrow External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Dusk Stone de:Kramurx fr:Cornèbre it:Murkrow ja:ヤミカラス pl:Murkrow zh:黑暗鸦